Beauty
by dreaming-cacophonies
Summary: Megumi Sakura has not shown up at the party yet. Brett goes looking for her, but finds out she heard him say something he should have not. He will have to convince her otherwise. Megumi and Brett are my OC's. They don't belong to any fandom. One Shot with fluff


_**This took a long time to write. I have a PowerPoint presentation and Algebra to do. Despite all that, I wrote this story! I wrote some embarrassing stuff in here. Also, the title is totally random and kinda doesn't relate to this story. Meg and Brett are my characters and are inspired by a movie and a series.**_

 _ **I own Megumi Sakura and Brett Thunders. Do not steal them. I recolored the photos in this story. Do not steal ANY OF THE PHOTOS I used in here. Ask for MY permission if you want to use them.**_

* * *

It was the day of the party. He dreaded this day. The boring but fancy party was at his new fiancée's house.

Megumi "Meg" Sakura and him, Brett Thunders, were engaged since they were young. His parents never told him until she moved from Japan to America.

Finding a girl on your bed, when you wake up first thing in the morning isn't the best way to tell your son, that you have a secret fiancée, that you have been keeping a secret for most of your life.

Geez, that was a mouthful to say. The party already started and it got boring so fast. His fiancée was nowhere to be seen and no one gave a s**t anyway. They were just happy they got wine and fine food. The parents of his fiancée didn't care either. They talked to all of the guests and drank so much wine that he couldn't believe they weren't drunk yet.

Let's go to the beginning of all his problems: the day she came.

He was sleeping peacefully when she decided to give him a surprise and unknown visit. His little fiancée watched him sleep for a good few hours. Brett's parents knew and didn't even react when he came down the stairs screaming about a ghost in his room.

Then she decided to transfer into his school. She didn't attract much attention. She wasn't that pretty and was a board (if you know what I mean coughflatchestedcough).

But Brett's eyes were set on another girl. She was the prettiest girl at the high school. Her name is Taylor Baker. She is always kind and attracts a lot of boys at the school.

Yeah, that's basically what happened the last few weeks. Find a girl in your bed and having her go to your school. Things have gone back to normal by now.

"Honey! Have you seen Megan anywhere?"

My mom asked her son.

Brett shook his head. My mom could never pronounce her full name and, despite Megumi tell her to call her Meg, she decided to call her Megan. Meg didn't mind at all.

"You're the husband! Go find her!"

She shooed him away.

Few minutes later, Brett heard from a maid that she was in her room getting ready. She can't be taking this long just to get ready.

He used the back staircase to get to her room, since the grand staircase was in use and in front of all the people. He knew where her room was since he has been invited to her house several times.

He approached her room. The two white, grand doors were closed. He knocked on the doors. He waited for her to open the door and engulf him into a hug. He didn't hear her footsteps or see her open the door. He waited a few more minutes before entering.

Her room was a mess. She obviously put up a fight and then had a tantrum after. Her room was filled with dresses and heels on the floor. Her dresser had half of a brush, many hair ribbons, a broken curling iron, hairspray, makeup brushes, makeup palettes, lipstick tubes, and many bows. There was more makeup on that dresser but he had no knowledge of makeup or the types of makeup.

There was a lump on her bed. He obviously knew that was her. He went over to her bed and sat down on it.

"I know what's you're under there, Meg."

He stated emotionlessly.

The lump flinched then rose up from the bed. Meg did not turn around and kept the blanket over her head.

"Stop being cramped into your room and come downstairs."

He demanded.

Meg just stayed where she was and didn't respond.

"Megumi, come on! Get out of that bed! Right now!"

He yelled.

She didn't even flinch. Brett glared at the blanket that covered her.

"Meg, if you don't get out from there, I will rip that blanket off you."

He threatened.

Meg didn't even move from her spot. She figured that he would just stomp away and not give a s**t about her. He never cared for her. She was always the one who cared for him and never get her feelings reciprocated. If she could, she would start sobbing all over again. Too bad she's already crying right now and can't conjure up anymore tears to add to the ones that are falling down her red cheeks.

Just then he stood up and yanked the covers off her head. Meg gasped. She never thought he would actually do it. Brett cannot see her like this! She covered her tear filled eyes with her hands.

Brett was surprised. She looked actually good in her soft red dress, even though it clashed horribly with her purple hair. The dress oddly fit her perfectly and went well with her hair. A pink bow was added to her hair to go with her dress. Her hair was put into tight curls, so that instead of her hair going to her waist, it goes to the middle of her back.

The only thing that would tie this together is seeing her face and her mesmerizing eyes.

Did he just says that? Well, she isn't ugly nor bad looking. She just doesn't care about her appearance as much as other girls and likes to wear mostly boy clothes.

He wonders why she is covering her face.

Meg just kept on crying in front of him without him knowing. Seeing him is making her feel worse about herself. She heard what he said.

"Meg, what's wrong? You okay?"

He asked gently as he sat back down onto her bed.

Meg knows that if she say something, he will know what's wrong.

Brett is just getting more and more irritated at her. She has been stubborn all night.

Brett decided to see what's wrong with her face. He pulled her hand away from her face and forcibly turned her around to see her face.

His eyes widened as he saw tears flowing down her delicate face. Her uniquely colored eyes were red and her nose was too. He gently cupped her face and wipes a few of her tears with his thumb.

"What's wrong, Meg?"

He ask softly.

Meg glared at him and turned away from his touch. She immediately missed the warmth of his hand on her face.

Brett's face showed confusion. Why was she acting coldly towards him? He slowly took his hands from her face and shoulder to her hands. He held them and rubbed his thumb on her very soft knuckles.

"I-I heard what you said back at school today."

She told him, her voice sounding hoarse from crying all day.

Brett's eyes widened.

 ** _Flashback: School_**

 _Meg wandered the halls of her new school._

 _America was such a weird place. They let you wear whatever you want to school and you must say your first name first._

 _Megumi was getting lost very fast. She did not know how to go home. They walked to school but she cannot remember the road._

 _Then she saw Brett with his friends, talking and laughing about something._

 _"Who was the girl you were with this morning? She looked really hot."_

 _Daniel asked Brett._

 _Brett shrugged._

 _"My fiancée my stupid parents set me up with."_

 _He stated._

 _"She's too beautiful to be yours."_

 _Drake joked._

 _"Beautiful? She's the total opposite of that. If she dressed more like a girl then maybe. Her hair and eyes are such a weird color too."_

 _Brett complained._

 _Ouch. That hurt. Meg felt her eyes tear up._

 _"Speak for yourself, your hair is just like hers, except two shades of blue, and your eyes are naturally pink."_

 _Drake argued._

 _Brett chuckled and shoved him playfully._

 _"Says the one with the red and orange hair."_

 _He laughed._

 _Meg broke down and ran away. She was freak after all. She knew she would never belong in America._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Fine, I did say those things."

He admitted.

"It doesn't mean I truly meant what I said. I look weird too. You aren't ugly or a freak. You're actually quite beautiful."

He said truthfully.

Brett: "Ugh, I can't get my words right. Look Meg, I'm your fiancé and I do love you. We used to play together all the time remember? I fell in love with you then, but now things have changed. I'm starting to fall in love with you again."

He blushed while shyly averting his eyes away from her.

Meg smiled with tears of happiness in her eyes. She raised her arms up and leaned over to where he was sitting. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her face into his neck, wetting his neck with her tears.

Brett blushed and became embarrassed. Then Brett smiled too and turned his body around, so he could hug Meg back.

After hugging for a few minutes, Brett broke the silence.

"Wanna go to the party?"

He asked her.

Meg looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her and wiped her tears with his sleeve.

"Yeah. But let me clean myself up a bit."

She said.

"Okay."

He replied.

Brett then smirked with a bold move in his head. He leaned his face towards hers before she could get up from her bed.

Meg looked at him with confusion.

He planted his chapped lips on her soft ones. Meg's eyes widen in shock.

Basically, her fantasies were coming true! Soon, she started kissing back. She unconsciously snaked her fingers into his hair and started to mess it up.

Brett smirked and decided to do something else. He picked her bridal style and took her over to the messy vanity table. He sat down on the chair with Meg in his lap and his arms now positioned at her waist.

Meg blushed at this action, but still continued to kiss him, while gripping his blue hair. Both of them did not want to end the kiss so soon.

Brett licked Meg's lips for entrance. Meg unconsciously opened her mouth for his tongue to enter. He roamed into her mouth and danced with her tongue. Their tongues danced for a bit more before they had to come up for hair. A string of saliva connecting their tongues.

Meg and Brett panted for a bit, trying to get oxygen back into their lungs. Their cheeks were flushed pink and their lips were swollen red.

Meg blushed at their mini make out session. She embarrassingly removed her hands from his hair and just hugged him. She buried her face into his hair behind his head, unable to look him in the eyes.

Brett blushed too. He isn't usually bold like that and never had a girlfriend until now. He is too inexperienced for this. He just hugged Meg back and kept his red face buried in her shoulder.

They decided to not go back to the party after this embarrassing but romantic night.

 _ **End.**_


End file.
